The present invention relates to cleaning implements, and in particular to powered devices for cleaning or polishing hard surfaces, such as those commonly found in residences.
Household cleaning and polishing chemicals are well-known as is their use with sponges, brushes and pads. Powered devices have been developed to make the process of apply these chemicals easier and to provide improved treatment of heavily soiled surfaces. Some such devices are small electrically powered hand-held units. Some have rotating brush heads. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,799,280 and 4,168,560. Other devices have been developed which impart linear reciprocation and/or an orbiting motion on a cleaning head. These powered devices generally have a housing containing a drive motor with a rotating shaft that either rotates or reciprocates (in a straight or orbital path) the cleaning head using suitable coupling between the rotating drive shaft and the cleaning head.
Some of these devices attach a replaceable cleaning pad to the cleaning head, for example, using a hook and loop attachment, such as Velcro® brand fasteners (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,405).
Some devices are to be used with separately contained cleaning/polishing compounds applied during use to the cleaning head or directly to the surface being cleaned. Others incorporate the compounds in the device for example by pre-impregnating the heads.
Separately, it is also known to provide cleaning compositions in a water dissolvable pouch or packet. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,615. In this case, the packet and composition are shipped and stored dry and thus are not messy and do not evaporate. When water contacts the packet it dissolves and activates the composition. However, there is no known portable powered cleaning device which utilizes such pouches to deliver a cleaning agent to the cleaning pad.
Accordingly, improved hand-held powered cleaning devices are needed.